


Our sin is sweet

by SmokeyFay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, OOCness?, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Underage Sex, kikuro-freeform, underaged!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyFay/pseuds/SmokeyFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is not exactly too old, but Kuroko is too young for him. What they're doing is wrong but they can't bring themselves to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our sin is sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: underage sex... Kise is 27 and Kuroko is 17

There are so many wrongs in this relationship Kises's fingers aren't enough to count them and he knows it. He knows it oh so good when he sees Kuroko's baby face look at him with those pale blue eyes, too sharp and so not innocent for someone at his age. "Ju-Just do it already, Kise-kun", but he pass them at the back side of his brain in favour for this needy and extremely lusted boy beneath him. 

He doesn't know how it came to this, and he thinks he'll probably end up in the deepest part of hell but the enjoyment the younger gives him is too much to resist. "Go-God Kurokochi you're so.." he trails off in favour of a groan escaping his lips. The sounds coming from the younger makes it even hotter. 

"Can we stay a little like this?" asks Kuroko innocently resting his head on Kise's chest. Kise strokes his hair "Hm.." he hums, "My Kurokochi is such a good boy, isn't he". At those words there is something tightening in Kuroko's stomach and he nods quickly and sharp. 

"You're going to jail" Kasamatsu says to Kise bluntly one day he's over after work. Kise ignores him, he doesn't need anyone to remind him what he already knows. One thing Kasamatsu is a master at, is being persistent "Why don't you say anything? Don't you feel any form of guilt?" If Kise wants to be honest with himself he does feel guilty sometimes, like those nights when Kuroko looks at him so innocently and pleads him to stay with him forever and he looks so childish Kise feels like throwing up. Or some small gestures that remind Kise of Kuroko's actual age like, not wanting to wake up in morning for school, being stubborn and childish when he wants something too much. When he is vulnerable.

There are countless times Kise emptied his guts after dropping Kuroko off at his house. The realisation of what they're doing too much for Kise to bear but he doesn't stop. He can't stop. Kuroko is too much for Kise, too addictive and Kise doesn't mind rotting to hell if it's to be with Kuroko in this life. 

"I know" is all Kise says to Kasamatsu's questions, gaze on his book, biting his lip hard. They don't speak for a little until Kasamatsu bring up the matter again "You should really say something more though, I can't belive you of all people are ignorant of his situation" and that's when Kise snaps, he leaves down his book and looks at Kasamatsu, "What do you want me to say? That yes i know I'm going to jail, and yes i'm guilty, I'm oh! so guilty for taking away his innocence, for him being so much younger. But i can't stop, i really can't. You won't understand" he says angrily but his voice lowers at the end and Kasamatsu looks at him, one eyebrow raised "Won't understand what Kise?" he says, he knows he's pushy but he can't help it, to him what Kise is doing is completely wrong and shouldn't be covered up or romantised.

Kise averts his gaze as he speaks "Kuroko... He's.. addicting, i can't stop, i want more of him. The way he looks at me, the way he speaks my name, everything is so alluring about him. Sure sex isn't like with Aominechi,for example, but i don't care. In a way, i kind of like it that Kurokochi is so small and young, that he depends so much on me." Kasamatsu looks at him with a look mixed with disgust and amazement. "I know i'm a sick person" Kise smiles lightly , sadly "But i can't help it." Kasamatsu just shakes his head "I hoped in those two years that you'd had master some common sense but you're a lost case". They leave it at it.

Kise is not stupid, he knows it oh too well how wrong is everything between him and Kuroko. He's a lost case yes, he's a sinister he knows it. It's sinful the way he touches the younger, Kuroko's parted lips as he pants Kise's name, thin legs stretched and crooked fingers tangling in Kise's hair, and Kise wants to melt himself in this tight heat, those cyan eyes and flushed cheek. Kise is weak willed and he rests himself in this as he thinks that he'd commit the same sin again and again. 

 It's not okay, nothing is okay but he says so anyway when Kuroko asks him, when Kuroko's insecurities about their relationship appear. Kise is not stupid but neither is Kuroko, he knows what they're doing is unacceptable, a secret he must keep no matter what. He wants to kiss Kise when he picks him up from school, he wants to hold hands in public, he wants so much, so much it becomes unbearable sometimes, but Kise is there, Kise kisses him, whispering vows of love, how it's okay, they still have each other, love doesn't have to always be public, and Kuroko rests his head in Kise's shoulder and wills himself to forget the world outside and just focus of Kise's hot breath and how his chest rises and falls in a slow static tempo that has Kuroko out of breath. 

If Kise is a sinister Kuroko is way more than just that. His calm and collected facade, his stoic face, the uncaring way he talks, Kuroko is glad for all those things when his needs for affection hit him. But being Kuroko he tests his waters anyway, "Kise-kun" he starts and and he tries his hardest not to sound needy, not to sound aroused "Am i a good boy?" he asks and Kise looks at him dumbfounded, Kuroko is glad his boyfriend isn't the fastest arrow in the quiver. Kise blinks but he smiles "of course you are Kurokochi" and pats the boy on the head. Kuroko smiles blissfully at Kise, he feels a weird sense of accomplishment, that pat on the head being more than he asked for. 

There are different occasions Kuroko pretends he's sad or uneasy, just to make Kise pet him. He tries to do things so Kise will praise him. "My Kurokochi is such a good boy" Kise says and pats his head. Kuroko lives for these moments. 

He takes one step at time. "I'm a sick person" he says and Kise wants to laugh his heart out but instead he leans in, close to Kuroko's face, invading his personal space with everything that Kise is and whispers "Me too. You can't even imagine" and his voice is low, huskier than Kuroko could imagine it can ever be, and has a raw emotion that has Kuroko's breath cut and his heart jump in his throat. If Kuroko didn't know better he'd think Kise is dangerous, the way his irises expand and the glint in his eyes, his lips moving like they want to devour Kurko more than speak. But that's not the case here so Kuroko shakes his head to recover "No Kise-kun, I'm more than that, I'm..." he wants to say, he wants to but the words just won't come out so instead he whispers "Kise-kun, take me" and Kise does just that. 

Kise doesn't linger in the meaning behind Kuroko's words, after all they are partners in crime. He doesn't think much of why Kuroko needs confirmation, it might just be a teenage thing, Kise was insecure himself at Kuroko's age. 

It's when Kuroko's on Kise's laps, Kise buried deep inside him that Kurko takes the next step. He tangles his finger's in Kise's hair, blond locks being a mess around his hands, and he pulls a little, arching Kise's head a little bit up, Kuroko leans in, closing the gap, Kuroko looks Kise in the eyes, but Kise can't focus, eyes travel everywhere, vision fogged. He sees Kuroko's lips moving, slowly, they are plumbed and red and Kise wants them on every part of his body. He's sure they form perfect shapes but Kise can't focus, he really can't. Kuroko's slightly red cheeks distract him, his half lidded blue eyes looking right into his own and Kise wants to pay attention, wants to hold Kuroko's look but he just can't. It's not until Kuroko's lips are touching his ear that he makes out the words "Daddy" that Kuroko moans and Kise is over the edge and gone. And it's been the best orgasm Kise ever had.

Kuroko feels a sick accomplishment, from having made Kise so spent, as he comes in Kise's hand, forehead resting on Kise's shoulder and breath ragged. He likes to believe it's because of what he said. 

They don't talk about it but Kise can't stop wonder if that excitement he left, that arousal, that step over the edge, so hard, so pleasing, was because of Kuroko calling him "Daddy" or just because Kuroko's expressions are the sexiest when he rides Kise. 

They're watching a movie in Kise's home, when it's Kise this time who takes the step. Kuroko's head is on Kise's shoulder, attention completely on the movie "I can stay the weekend, my parents are away, i told them i'll be at Kagami's" he says, eyes not leaving the images on the television "I really like this movie". Kise nods a soft "hmm" leaves his lips, "I'll take you out then" he says and pats Kuroko's head, smoothing out his hair "but you must be a good boy Kurokochi". It's there in plain sight and Kise can see it clear as day, although Kuroko tries to hide it. A glint in the younger's eyes, an all too happy nod, the way he leans in Kise's petting. And Kise is sure, he's not mistaken.

He is an ugly person, a sinner but so is Kuroko. Now everything clicks right and Kise takes comfort in the thought that he's not the only one in this relationship. 

They are halfway through the second movie when Kise leans closer to Kuroko's ear, makes sure his breath lightly touches Kuroko as he lowers his usual high vocals, and whispers "Do you want me to be your daddy, Kurokochi?" and Kuroko thinks he's losing it, he's hearing voices because Kise would never say something like this. 

Kise is determinate to makes Kurokochi say it again, and it scares him that maybe he wants to heart it more for his own pleasure than to confirm Kuroko's kink. He sticks his tongue out and touches lightly at Kuroko's earlobe, Kuroko is trying hard to keep calm, he mustered the stoicness art but with Kise everything that Kuroko builds crumble down immediately leaving him naked and exposed. Kise tries again, this time his tongue touches more skin in Kuroko's ear, go from his earlobe to the inside of his ear and he whispers "it's okay to say it" and Kuroko lets his boundaries melt and he breaths a throaty moan "Da-Daddy" leaving is lips. 

Kise knows he's in deeper shit than Kuroko when he realises he's becoming aroused by Kuroko calling him this.

Although he shouldn't, Kise is willing to feed Kuroko's kink, that may or may not became his too, so they take one step at time. Kise visibly pets Kuroko more, praises Kuroko when the latter is obedient, when he finishes his homework or he does the dishes. Kise notices that Kuroko's mood lights up whenever he's told he's a good boy by Kise. 

"Could you call me baby?" Is what Kuroko says one night, hiding under the blanket and feeling embarrassed even after all the things God doesn't want to know, that happened only moments before. He rests his head on Kise's chest and hand draws circles on Kise's stomach. Kise pets his head, fingers smoothly passing through baby blue locks and Kuroko leans in the touch, but Kise stays silent.

It's when Kuroko least expects him that he actually calls Kuroko baby.

Kise loves taking selfies, Kuroko isn't a fan of it but he does so for Kise, takes his cutest expression and poses as Kise captures them in his cellphone. Kise looks at his phone screen, a smile forming on his lips "My baby is so cute" he says and Kuroko feels his stomach doing back flips.  

Kuroko's seated in a chair in front of Kise's body mirror. Kise brushes and cuts and brushes, working slowly on Kuroko's hair. "Thank you Kise-kun, my hair had started to become too long for my linking". Kise knows it, that's why he suggested he cut Kuroko's hair. They stay in comfortable silence for a while as Kise works and Kuroko takes in their reflection in the mirror. It's hard to believe Kise is twenty seven when he looks so, so young like he's in his early twenties. Blond bangs pressed back with a hello kitty hairpin and Kuroko finds it hard to breath at the sight of Kise's face, all lighten up and free from bangs that fall too low in Kise's eyes for Kuroko's liking. Kise showing his forehead is a sight Kuroko is sure will never get tired of. "I like it" he says "when you call me baby, when you praise me of how good i am, when you makes me feel small and young" these are heavy words but Kuroko can't find a better time to express them than when they just casually hang out. Kise looks at Kuroko through the mirror, it's much too easy for Kise's comfort when he says "I like it too, i like it when you call me that, so do it more often" and the corners of Kuroko's lips are slighty tugged up "Okay... Daddy" the last part is as small as a whisper. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell i know...  
> i'm writing this for about a month and i wanted it to be longer but i figured it's better to end it there than force something more that will probably won't fit the story well OTL
> 
> hope you'll like it


End file.
